1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to microelectronic structures. More particularly, the invention relates to microelectronic structures with enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic structures, and more particularly semiconductor structures, include semiconductor substrates within and upon which are formed semiconductor devices that in turn are connected and interconnected with patterned conductor layers that are separated by dielectric layers.
As semiconductor technology has advanced and matured, it has become increasingly important within the context of fabricating semiconductor devices and semiconductor structures: (1) to use for patterned conductor layers copper containing conductor materials; and (2) to use for dielectric layers that separate those patterned conductor layers low dielectric constant dielectric materials. Low dielectric constant dielectric materials typically have a dielectric constant less than 4.0, and more preferably less than 3.0, where, for example, vacuum or air is understood to have a comparatively low dielectric constant of unity.
The use of copper containing conductor materials for patterned conductor layers within semiconductor structures is desirable insofar as such copper containing conductor materials provide for higher current carrying capabilities in comparison with other conductor materials. The use of low dielectric constant dielectric materials interposed between such patterned conductor layers comprising copper containing conductor materials is desirable insofar as such low dielectric constant dielectric materials provide for reduced cross-talk for adjacent patterned conductor layers.
Semiconductor technology is certain to continue to advance as semiconductor structure and semiconductor device dimensions decrease. To that end, desirable are semiconductor structures, and methods for fabricating those semiconductor structures, that provide the semiconductor structures with enhanced performance.